Category talk:Production awards
List * Category:Academy Award nominees * Category:Academy Award winners * Category:ACE Eddie Award nominees * Category:ADG Excellence in Production Design Award nominees * Category:ADG Excellence in Production Design Award winners * Category:ALMA Award nominees * Category:ALMA Award winners * Category:Annie Award nominees * Category:Artios Award winners * Category:ASC Award nominees * Category:ASCAP Film and Television Music Award winners * Category:Austin Film Critics Association Award nominees * Category:BAFTA Children's Award nominees * Category:BAFTA Film Award nominees * Category:BMI Film & TV Award winners * Category:Boston Society of Film Critics Award winners * Category:Britannia Award winners * Category:Broadcast Film Critics Association Award nominees * Category:California on Location Award winners * Category:California on Location Award nominees * Category:CAS Award nominees * Category:CAS Award winners * Category:CDG Award nominees * Category:Central Ohio Film Critics Association Award nominees * Category:DEG Award winners * Category:Detroit Film Critics Society Award nominees * Category:Emmy Award nominees * Category:Emmy Award winners * Category:Empire Award nominees * Category:Empire Award winners * Category:Golden Reel Award nominees * Category:Golden Reel Award winners * Category:Golden Trailer Award nominees * Category:Golden Trailer Award winners * Category:Grammy Award nominees * Category:Hollywood Film Festival winners * Category:Hollywood Makeup Artist and Hair Stylist Guild Award nominees * Category:Hollywood Makeup Artist and Hair Stylist Guild Award winners * Category:Hugo Award nominees * Category:Hugo Award winners * Category:IFMCA Award nominees * Category:IFMCA Award winners * Category:International Monitor Award winners * Category:Key Art Award nominees * Category:Key Art Award winners * Category:Las Vegas Film Critics Society Award winners * Category:MTV Movie Award nominees * Category:NAACP Image Award nominees * Category:NAACP Image Award winners * Category:National Board of Review Award winners * Category:Online Film Critics Society Award nominees * Category:Peabody Award winners * Category:People's Choice Award nominees * Category:PGA Award nominees * Category:Phoenix Film Critics Society Award nominees * Category:Phoenix Film Critics Society Award winners * Category:Satellite Award nominees * Category:Satellite Award winners * Category:Saturn Award nominees * Category:Saturn Award winners * Category:Scream Award nominees * Category:Scream Award winners * Category:Screen Actors Guild Award nominees * Category:Screen Actors Guild Award winners * Category:SET Award winners * Category:SFX Award nominees * Category:SFX Award winners * Category:St. Louis Gateway Film Critics Association Award nominees * Category:Taurus World Stunt Award nominees * Category:Teen Choice Award nominees * Category:TV Land Award winners * Category:VES Award nominees * Category:VES Award winners * Category:Washington DC Area Film Critics Association Award nominees * Category:World Soundtrack Award nominees * Category:Writers Guild of America Award nominees * Category:Writers Guild of America Award winners * Category:Young Artist Award nominees * Category:Young Artist Award winners Creation :From the "Category suggestions" page. We have categroies for Category:Academy Award winners and Category:Academy Award nominees, Category:Emmy Award winners and Category:Emmy Award nominees, and Category:Saturn Award winners and Category:Saturn Award nominees. To complete the list we also should have Category:Screen Actors Guild Award winners and Category:Taurus World Stunt Award nominees. Maybe I am missing one more, see this list. – Tom 06:52, May 17, 2010 (UTC) :Support. - 06:09, June 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Come up with a full list, and it shouldn't be a problem I don't think. -- sulfur 15:37, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :So, would Star Trek be listed in the "Screen Actors Guild Award winners" category, or all the individual series pages? I'm not sure how to place the series at whole in there. Was that award a honorary one, or do series win like that all the time? - Archduk3 (on an unsecure connection) 03:57, September 16, 2011 (UTC) :::I also approve of such a category (at least, in principal). --Defiant 04:38, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Ok, here are the missing categories, so far: I only thought to include these categories to people, maybe also companies but not to specific episodes or the series. These categories could be subcategories to "Category:Award nominees" and "Category:Award winners". Tom 18:23, October 13, 2011 (UTC) ::I prefer a single "Awards" category, then the rest laid out in the same style that we have now for the various award categories (ie, Awards->X nominees->X winners). The overall awards page (and the redirects that we have) can go into that top level "Awards" category. I'm not sure that we need "Award nominees" and "Award winners" as extra categories. -- sulfur 18:36, October 13, 2011 (UTC) :Support revised proposal. - 12:21, November 3, 2011 (UTC) This list is currently accurate regarding the Trek awards. Tom (talk) 20:45, January 14, 2014 (UTC) :Shouldn't the "C.A.S. Award" be "CAS Award". - 03:00, January 15, 2014 (UTC) When was it changed? Wikipedia and IMDb are still using C.A.S. while the official site is using CAS. Tom (talk) 15:26, January 15, 2014 (UTC) And how do we name this new category? We already have Category:Awards for the in-universe stuff. Tom (talk) 18:12, January 15, 2014 (UTC) ::Category:Production awards. This would contain all of the "nominees" categories, and each of those contains the "winners" (if relevant). -- sulfur (talk) 18:55, January 15, 2014 (UTC) :@Tom: No idea, but I think we should go with their website, and our general guideline to strip periods out of abbreviations. - 06:37, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Done, made the changes. Tom (talk) 19:04, January 16, 2014 (UTC)